Virgin Day
by Gryvon
Summary: Yoru/Ran. Matsuri suddenly proclaims that it's Virgin Day, and everyone must refrain from having sex for one day. Yoru doesn't agree.


Sora woke to a loud pounding on his door. Glancing blearily across the room, he saw Sunao rising as well. The pounding moved on, echoing down the hall. Whoever had been pounding was gone by the time Sora made it to the door, similar sleepy heads popping out from every door along the hall. A large blue spot to his left caught his attention and Sora turned his head to blink at the poster on his door. He yawned, his jaw cracking slightly as he opened his mouth. With a lazy stretch, Sora yanked the poster off the door. He could see others along the hall doing the same with similar posters on their doors. 

"What's it say?" Sunao asked quietly from his bed.

"Attention dorm residents," Sora read aloud, kicking the door shut behind him. "Today has officially been declared Virgin Day. In honor of the day we ask everyone to refrain from having sexual..." Sora cut himself off with a snap, crumpling the blue flier and tossing it in the garbage. "It's just one of Matsuri's stupid gimmicks," Sora finished as he fell face first onto his bed. "Nothing we need to worry about."

"Yoru."

Sora turned his head to the side at the strange voice, his eyes taking in the strange form of a long brown-haired boy before the world suddenly shifted.

Yoru smirked, rising off the bed to pull the crumpled piece of paper out of the garbage can. He unfolded the piece of paper, snorting as he read the contents. "This is stupid."

Ran sidled up to him, taking the paper from Yoru and tossing it back in the garbage can. "Feel like breaking the rules?" Ran asked as he rubbed himself up Yoru's side.

A wide grin split across Yoru's face and he slipped an arm around his slender lover. "I think I could be persuaded to."

He pulled Ran back with him to Sora's bed, eager hands divesting both of them of their clothing. The fabric was tossed away, falling in an ungraceful heap in the center of the room. Yoru moved back on the bed, pulling Ran with him. Ran straddled him, one knee on either side of Yoru's hips as he leaned forward, claiming Yoru's lips in an ardent kiss.

"This good enough persuasion?" Ran whispered into his mouth. He glanced up, eyes dancing with fire as Ran pressed his hips down into Yoru's.

"Good enough," Yoru agreed. His lips traveled up Ran's bare shoulder, a line of kisses fluttering along Ran's skin. When he reached the juncture where shoulder met neck, he bit down, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from his lover.

"Please," Ran whimpered, his hips rolling impatiently against Yoru's pelvis.

Yoru smiled and ran his hands low on Ran's hips, reaching back to press against his lover's opening. "Do you want it?" He teased, enjoying the whimper of frustration Ran gave him.

"Yes!" Ran tried to press back, to force Yoru inside, but he moved his hand away. Reaching down into the crack between bed and wall, he pulled a thin tube from its hiding spot. Sora wasn't even aware that the tube was there, which served Yoru's purposes just fine.

Ran took the tube from him, bouncing slightly on his knees as he rubbed the slippery gel over Yoru's member. "Please," he asked again, his large eyes begging.

"You ready?" Yoru asked with a smile. An impatient nod answered him and he grinned wider, lifting Ran by the hips and placing the slender man on top of his erection. He pushed down with a steady force, loving the way Ran's eyes rolled back with pleasure as he impaled. Warm tightness surrounded him as Ran sank on top of him, his chest fluttering with tiny pants. When Ran's hips hit his own he bounced, thrusting himself up in a sudden jolt. A loud cry jerked from Ran's lips, his hands finding their way to Yoru's shoulders and tightening there, bracing himself.

Ran helped him as he lifted the slender man up by his hips, pulling up until he was almost completely out of Ran and then letting go, letting gravity pull Ran back down to him. It only took a few of these slow slides before Ran lost patience with him. He shoved Yoru's hands away, frowning as Yoru chuckled. Gripping Yoru's shoulders tightly, Ran moved himself, pulling himself up and slamming down as hard as his muscles would allow. They both moaned, pleasure building inside Ran's frantic pace. Desperate lips sought his own and Yoru accepted the kiss, tasting Ran's needy cries and taking sympathy of the erratic friction.

He rose, lifting Ran off the bed, and then rolled. Ran landed beneath him, crying out as the landing forced Yoru deep inside of him. Taking hold of Ran's hips, Yoru took control. His thrusts lifted Ran off the bed, driving hard and fast into the welcoming flesh. They moved for what felt like an eternity, passion forcing them together as they fumbled for completion. Ran's erection dragged along his chest as he moved, a thin wet line expanding rapidly on his chest until Ran gave in with a loud shout, spilling warm seed between them. The heat around him clenched tight and Yoru followed suit, cumming into the cavern of Ran's body.

As soon as his breath evened, Yoru pulled away, rolling to the side to fold Ran into his arms. Ran snuggled close happily, his breath already evening out into the calm embrace of sleep. With a satisfied smirk plasterd across his face, Yoru followed suit.

* * *

Sora was woken a second time that morning by a loud pounding on the door, though this time it was followed by the appearance of a blonde head. He blinked his eyes open, feeling surprisingly relaxed this morning and supremely content. Matsuri's eyes widened and he pointed at Sora before crying out in dismay. "It's Virgin Day!"

The words didn't make much sense to Sora's sleep addled brain. He remembered something about the holiday earlier this morning but he couldn't see what Matsuri had to get upset with him about. He hadn't had sex.

"Go away Matsuri." Sora recognized Sunao's voice but it came from surprisingly close. The words were followed by a movement in Sora's bed as something warm and soft snuggled closer to him.

Sora looked down with a growing sense of fascination and horror, his eyes taking in Sunao's naked arm stretched across his chest. A slight shift under the blanket told him that the rest of Sunao was equally naked, as was himself.

He sat up in shock, a part of him lamenting the loss of warmth from Sunao's body. "I have no idea how this happened," he protested but that didn't stop the rampage of complaints that flew from Matsuri's mouth. He tried to feel guilty or upset that he had ruined his friend's holiday but as he looked down as the tiny smile Sunao gave him from where the brunette was still curled around him under the covers Sora found he couldn't make himself feel that upset.


End file.
